


Why Don't We All Get Married :3

by Anonymous



Category: BABYMETAL, That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't Read This, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Uhhh I saw a Tumblr post about Moa, Su, and Poppy all getting married so I got inspired. This is 100% a joke and I'm writing this to maybe get past by terrible awful writer's block.
Relationships: Kikuchi Moa/Poppy/Nakamoto Suzuka
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Why Don't We All Get Married :3

"Ugh, who are these guys?" Poppy asked when Metallica came on. "Su, Moa, can you tell me who these guys are?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"Oh, I think that's the band Koba tells us to say we like in interviews." 

"Oh, man. Is this that Metallica stuff?" Moa asked, turning the music off. "I don't like it. I'm gonna go watch Love Live! to clear my head of all the Metallica I've been force fed by you guys." 

"No, Moa," Poppy said, grabbing Moa's hand and pulling her back, "don't go." 

Moa blushed and let Poppy pull her back and sit her down on the couch next to her. Su also sat down, and Poppy grabbed the TV remote, navigating through the channels unil Love Live! came up on the TV. 

"There, Moa. We can all watch together."

"Oh... Thanks, Poppy :3 I am incredibly homosexual." 

"I could tell when you decided to marry me. But that's okay, Moa. Being gay isn't bad. It's actually very fun unless the homophobes find you. But we'll be safe. Homophobes don't listen to our music. Our music is for the WLWs."

"Don't a lot of MLMs listen to you, though, Poppy?" Su asked.

"Oh, shit... You're right, Su... Um..." Poppy thought for a bit. "Hey, how about you guys are for the WLWs and I'm for all the SGA people."

"Sounds great!" Moa said.

That night, Moa, Su, and Poppy came down from the sky and annihilated every single straight man that listens to Babymetal. Slowly but surely, they all fell, and all the WLW Babymetal fans came out of hiding and spoke up about their love for Babymetal freely without having to worry about the creepy old men. 

A year later, Babymetal and Poppy released their albums on the same day, and convinced Koba the evil sinister overlord to let them collab. Their collab came for all the LGBTs and their wigs were destroyed and sent to Japan where Su, Moa, and Poppy added them to their stolen wig collection which was starting to fill up their house. 

And that's the tale of the three girls in love that got married all because of a post that said "SLAPKNOT IS The BEST, ROCK. FOR Guys."


End file.
